1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information retrieval systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for translating search queries for cross-language information retrieval.
2. Description of Related Art
Many users of a hypertext medium, such as the World Wide Web (“web”), can read documents in more than one language. Consider, for example, a query in English from a user that can read English and Spanish. A conventional technique for identifying documents in Spanish for this English query involves translating the query to Spanish and then processing the translated query to identify matching Spanish documents.
Query terms are inherently ambiguous. Therefore, translating them is challenging. Some conventional approaches use a bilingual dictionary to perform query translations. It has been found, however, that using a bilingual dictionary results in noisy translations. The noisy translations may be due to many factors. For example, a translation may result in extraneous terms being added to the query because a dictionary entry may list several senses for a term. In other words, each term may have one or more possible translations in the dictionary. Also, general dictionaries often do not include technical terminology. This makes translation of technical query terms difficult.
Other conventional approaches rely either on “parallel corpora” (i.e., collections of documents in which each of the documents appears in two different languages) or “co-occurrence statistics” of terms in documents in the target language to which the query is being translated to translate query terms. A problem with the parallel corpora approach is that such corpora are rare and building them is prohibitively expensive.
As a result, there exists a need for mechanisms that translate queries to facilitate cross-language information retrieval.